Fuera de Control
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Se situa en 4º Año, en el Baile de Navidad; Harry descubre sus sentimientos cuando ve a Hermione en el Baile de Navidad, entonces se ve fuera de control... Espero y les guste ;). Review plis...


Wolas se que no he terminado la trilogia de songfics de Harry Potter pero es que Artemis vino mientras estaba de vacaciones y me salio esto espero que les guste, es Lemon y la pareja es obviamente Harry/Hermione, mi preferida ;). Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_Fuera de control_**

****

****

**Todo comenzo esa noche  
yo te vi bailando sola y senti el calor, mori de amor.  
Alli, tu te movias sin parar  
con tu cuerpo tan sensual  
virtual pasion  
que tentacion.**

Todo ocurrio en el baile de 4º Año de Navidad, hasta ese mismo momento no me habia percatado de lo bella que podias llegar a ser. Al principio veia a Krum detrás de ti y no me preocupaba, después de todo eras mi mejor amiga. Ron en cambio mostraba sus celos abiertamente frente a todos, no se cortaba, aunque luego nagaba rotundamente que fueran celos. Yo iba con Parvati al baile y tenia que pasar el ultimo por ser uno de los campeones del colegio.

**Dame todo y mas  
no pienso parar jamas  
hasta conquistar tu piel  
eres lo que siempre soñe  
nada importa ya  
si en tu red me atraparas  
tuyo soy, donde quieras voy.**

Cedric iba con Cho, Fleur iba con Davies y Krum iba con una chica a la que no habia visto nunca. Cual seria mi sorpresa cuando descubri que eras tu. Me quede increíblemente sorprendido, estabas preciosa, tenias el pelo liso y la tunica te quedaba perfecta. Me saludaste con una sonrisa y yo te respondi con otra. El baile empezó y Parvati estaba empeñada en bailar, al final la saque a la pista pero no podia dejar de mirarte. La musica movida ceso y empezo a sonar una melodía lenta, suave, y, entonces, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

**Porque es el fuego en tu mirar  
que quema muy dentro de mi  
un sentimiento tan especial  
desesperado por salir  
no ves, me mata el calor  
amor, no esperes al sol  
que me tienes fuera de control.**

Le dije a Parvati que habia cambio de parejas y me fui derechito a ti. Te tendi la mano y sin siquiera hablar, nos entendimos perfectamente. Te separaste de Krum y juntaste tu mano con la mia. Nos apartamos un poco del barullo y nos fuimos a una zona donde no habia casi parejas bailando. Pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos fueron a parar a tu cintura. Y, asi, nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la musica.

**Yo se que muchos soñaran  
enamorarte hasta el final  
olvidenlo, aqui estoy yo  
para entregarte una cancion  
y desnudarte el corazon  
no hay nadie mas  
ya lo veras.**

Nunca separamos nuestras miradas; seguimos bailando hasta el final de la cancion. Cuando termino, comprendi lo que me pasaba: estaba enamorado de ti. Te cogi de la mano y salimos del Gran Comedor. Me dirigi al 4º piso, donde se ubicaba el baño de los prefectos. Dije la contraseña y silenciosamente pasamos y la puerta se cerro. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que te acercaste y me besaste.

**Pidelo**** y te lo dare  
a nada yo me negare  
para conquistar tu piel  
eres lo que siempre soñe  
nada importa ya  
si en tu red me atraparas  
tuyo soy donde quieras voy**

Mi mundo dio un giro radical de 360º, parecia que todos los planetas se estaban moviendo alrededor de mi. Por mi espalda subian miles de descargas electricas que me hacian creer estar en el 7º cielo. Tus manos se deslizaban entre mi pelo, acariciandolo. Por fin pude reaccionar y colocando una mano en tu mejilla y la otra en tu cintura, te acerque mas a mi y pude empezar a corresponderte a esta sutil caricia que me brindaste.

**Porque es el fuego en tu mirar  
que quema muy dentro de mi  
un sentimiento tan especial  
desesperado por salir  
no ves, me mata el calor  
amor, no esperes al sol  
que me tienes fuera de control.**

Seguimos besandonos y el beso se torno mas apasionado, nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones. Juntamos nuestras frentes y abrimos los ojos inmediatamente te separaste de mi y comezaste a abrir los grifos de la gran bañera.

-Hermione, que…?-

-Ssshhh…- Me callaste con un breve beso en los labios.

Te diste la vuelta y te empezaste a desnudar delante de mi. Yo me quede sorprendido y de pronto la pared empezo a ser la cosa mas importante del mundo. Oi los grifos cerrarse y un sonido de chapoteo en el agua, me gire y te vi dentro del agua, mirandome como esperando a algo.

-Vienes Harry?-

-Em… s-si claro…-

Te sumergiste y yo aproveche para desnudarme y meterme en el agua.

**Tengo que encontrar  
una solucion  
para que esto sea mas que una ilusion  
no respirare  
no descansare  
que hare sin ti?  
ya ven a mi**

Cuando me sumergi y volvi a salir te encontre mirandome con una sonrisa que, sinceramente, me estaba dando miedo. Te acercaste a mi y me agarraste del cuello mientras te acercabas a mi oido.

-No te voy a comer Harry… o acaso quieres que haga eso?-

Con eso me volvi totalmente loco y no pude mas que buscar sus labios como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Mis manos fueron a parar a tu cintura y te arrime mas a mi, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo estremecerse con tan solo el contacto de tu piel con la mia. Mis labios abandonaron tu boca para seguir su viaje por el cuello, pegando leves mordidas consiguiendo arrancarte gemidos varios. Deje marcas rojas en tu cuello para después subir hasta tu oreja y succionar la pequeña zona detrás de tu oreja, tus gemidos aumentaron de nivel y procedi a mordisquear el lóbulo de tu oreja a la vez que te confesaba mis sentimientos, aquellos que acababa de descubrir hace escasa media hora, cuando bailabamos juntos.

-Te quiero…-

**el**** fuego en tu mirar  
me quema  
un viaje tan sensual, sin fin  
no ves, me mata el calor  
amor, no esperes al sol  
que me tienes fuera de control.**

Tus labios me buscaron desesperadamente y no pude mas que corresponderte. Tus manos bajaron por mi pecho consiguiendo arrancarme un gemido en medio del beso; sabia donde iban tus manos y rompi el beso en cuanto senti el contacto de tus manos ahí mismo. Me empezaste a estimular y no queria que esto terminara todavía.

-No, espera… Hermione, no, para…-

Paraste y entonces te arrime a la pared y te arrincone comenzando a besarte desesperadamente. Tu anudaste tus piernas a mi cintura y asi, te pude penetrar lentamente, esperando a que te acostumbraras.

**Porque es el fuego en tu mirar  
que quema muy dentro de mi  
un sentimiento tan especial  
desesperado por salir  
no ves, me mata el calor  
amor, no esperes al sol  
que me tienes fuera de control.**

Cuando te acostumbraste empeze a moverme y no se oian nada mas que gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas entre las paredes del Baño de los Prefectos. Te estimulaba para que pudieras sentir lo mismo que estaba sintiendo yo en ese mismo momento. Veia que el final llegaba y, caudno llego te aferraste a mi y me susurraste en el oido.

-Yo tambien te quiero…-

Te mire y pude ver como sonreias, te bese suavemente y luego nos vestimos y nos fuimos a la sala comun donde minutos mas tarde después de haber llegado te pedi que fueras mi novia y tu aceptaste gustosa.

**_FIN

* * *

_**

****

****

En fin esto es todo lo que me ha querido dar mi querido Artemis (chico lindo :P), asi que si no les gusta culpenle a él (pero no sean crueles con el chico que luego el lo paga conmigo xDDD). En fin ya saben, criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, howlers y demas cosas las dejan en un review o bien me mandan un mail ;). Besos. Mione.


End file.
